Love By The Moonlight
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Sonic has a secret. One that changes him on the night of the full moon. After a year of dating he has yet to tell his boyfriend. Well, tonight, he takes that leap of faith. What will Shadow think?


Summary: Sonic has a secret. One that changes him on the night of the full moon. After a year of dating he has yet to tell his boyfriend. Well, tonight, he takes that leap of faith. What will Shadow think?

Skippy's Words: Okay, it would appear that I had lied to myself. I had told myself that I would only write songfics for Sonic the Hedgehog. Well…I guess I'll have to change that to song fictions and one shots. Oh well, I can do that. I wrote this on accident. I have this habit of doing that. Maybe if I'm in a good mood I'll write up a multichaptered story. I'll honestly have to think that over actually. Anyway, please review. I love reading them. It inspires me to write up more…cuz I have no life.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Sonic the Hedgehog. And if I did…well…you probably wouldn't have seen it on Saturday morning cartoons that's for sure.

Love by the Moonlight

Never before had Shadow been in a situation like this in his life. Not even close to it actually. He had been dating Sonic for almost a year and the two live in their respective homes though usually the two of them stay on one place. The raven haired hedgehog had noticed a few peculiar things about Sonic over the year. That being the fact that every full moon, or so it seemed, Sonic had always insisted that they remain apart for the night. Shadow thought about asking about it only the topic never really came up.

Thought this time the topic was hard to ignore.

Reason being, his boyfriend is on his bed, his pelt shining a dull grey in the moonlight. Crimson eyes gaze in shock at the furry on his bed. Sonic was…_mutated_. That was the only word that had came to Shadow's mind.

A few awkward moments pass by for both hedgehogs, eyes containing the pits of Hell itself stare blankly at the body basking in the light of the moon. Sonic seemed slightly larger than before, fangs peeking out from his nervous frown. Once groomed quills were still in their spiked form only now they were out of place, the ends stained white. Once peach chest fur was now ivory, shaggy, along with his muzzle. Gloved hands had been replaced with white claws, silver fur roughly surrounding his wrist in a way similar to the way a coat would line it.

"Werehog?" Shadow barely spoke louder than a mutter. Luckily, Sonic was able to pick up on this.

With a nod, the larger beast finds his pulse racing. For the first time in a long time, he was afraid. The thing the blue hedgehog hated most about this form was his looks. He knew he looked savage. He knew he looked like a beast…one that looked like he could easily harm others. Kill even…

Another voice, one stronger than that of moments ago, spoke with care and calculation. "I am to assume that you transform on then night of the full moon, correct?" Now that the state of shock is over, the darker of the two in the room speaks with confidence, moving forward towards his bed. He knows why Sonic came to him on such a night. It was for acceptance.

There is hesitation in Sonic's eyes as the other moves forward. "Yes."

The darker counterpart was a bit taken aback by the low growl that had leaked thought the single word answer. He had heard it when Sonic told him what he was, only Shadow wasn't sure if that was just nervousness or if it was permanent for this form. Now he was sure of it.

"I see…"

Ruby eyes gaze into emerald, finding that warmth and comfort he had always managed to find within his lover's beautiful eyes. Shadow was so relieved to see that those eyes have not changed. orbs bright as earth emeralds still brought that love to Shadow, which was all he really needed. All he asked for from the hero. He did see a sense of worry and fear, but mostly nervousness.

More seconds tick by, bothering Sonic further. His mind was racing with every bad outcome. He was desperate, not wanting to be rejected, or unloved, by some monster inside of him that wasn't even his fault. He didn't choose for this to happen.

"Sh-Shadow?" another low growl finds its way out of the werehog. "Are you gonna-" The dusty blue pelted furry is left dead in his tracks as his lips are gently taken by his raven furred lover, red streaks vibrant as ever.

The Ultimate Life Form draws away slowly. "Did you honestly believe that I would not 'love' you for something as little as a change of your appearance?" The older male asks lowly upon surprised lips.

"But-"

"When I say I love you, I mean it. And if I must I will say it once more." Crawling up on the bed, the hedgehogs lips meet briefly. "I love you Sonic."

"But I've become a monster." Sonic nearly whimpers, slightly confused even though these were the words that he had always wanted to hear when he told his boyfriend.

Shadow took was what said to heart. How could he not? "No, you are not. Just because you look a little different from before does not make you a monster. You are Sonic the Hedgehog, and you always will be. No matter how much fur you put on."

It takes the shaken teen to soak this in.

"Besides." Shadow continues, eyes fading, losing their once proud luster. "You and I both know that I am more of a monster than what you'll ever be." The two seem to hesitate. One out of truth, the other hating that truth, knowing it is incorrect.

Large paws push the darker body to the bed, fur nearly melding with the ebony black sheets. "No Shadow" the grunt is faint. "You are not that monster anymore." This time, Sonic starts the kiss, no hesitation from the body underneath his larger one.

Resting his hands on dusty blue shoulders, pulling the other in, Shadow submits to the werehog in full. He had to admit that this was a shocker thought he had seen worse. Like Amy for instance. But he meant every word of that three letter phrase '_I love you_". No amount of change will ever affect that. And this 'werehog' thing was only temporary anyhow. In a few hours, when the suns rays flood their half of the planet, Sonic will be return to normal. Returned to Shadow.

With a sudden cry, Shadow shivers in bliss, that sweet spot on his neck being licked by a hot tongue. Clawed fingers slide their way down raven arms, slicing open white gloves to reveal dark fingers, with the exception of the red streak down four of his fingers from the markings that claimed his arms. With little thought, the Ultimate Life Form sheds his shoes, kicking them off with ease, having to use his toes to rid of his socks.

A soft moan escapes the older hedgehog as that hasty licking turns into rough nips, abandoning the disheveled fur that is now moist with saliva. Sonic had always been easy going and laid back, that characteristic also followed him in bed. He had always allowed Shadow to enter him, trusting him with everything.

The blue hedgehog is hasty in battle, doing everything on impulse and instinct. He liked things done fast as possible, it was just the way he did things in life. However, he is completely opposite in bed. Sonic enjoyed being intimate in a slow pace, to take the time to enjoy his love. Rather it be a simple caress, a light kiss, or the intense heat of being penetrated. He loved it gentle.

Shadow, however, was a bit different. Though he himself enjoyed taking his time while bedding his lover, he preferred it a bit rougher. Hasty nips, rough clawing, maybe savagely ramming that spot deep in the hero that only he knew of.

Though the blue hedgehog didn't really like it when Shadow allows the lust to build up. That's usually when he's at his worst. Knowing the azure teen does not like being handled in such a way, Shadow pushes his desires away, wishing to make Sonic happy.

Tonight in the bath of the moonlight was different however. Shadow couldn't help but tremble with the fact he felt his favored rough nips with fangs as talons tug through his fur, grazing bare skin.

Green orbs watch in amazement as Shadow responds. Sonic has explored the Ultimate Life Form many times but never got this many sounds from those tan lips. Usually, Shadow just let out small sighs. This time, his mouth was ajar, with wonderful moans escaping him. With his eyes half lidded with lust and head pressed into the grey pillows, Shadow was fully enjoying himself.

To be honest to himself, Shadow was quite embarrassed. He was always composed, pride and dignity clearly in his expression. However, laying helplessly under his mutated mate as he clawed and nipped at him…it was just too amazing to keep in.

Another wonderful moan is picked up by blue ears as yet another nip is delivered to Shadow's collar bone. In reality, Sonic was being as gentle as he could. After being a werehog for quite some time, he still had yet to get use to his added physical strength. He didn't want to hurt Shadow, and that was one of the many things he feared. Of course, he didn't exactly expect the Ultimate Life Form to be purring underneath him like this either.

A surprised moan escapes from Shadow's throat as his member, which had been brought out of his slit. is lapped at. Sonic's wide tongue starts at the base, making slow strides upward causing the raven furred anthro to arch off his dark sheets.

The Ultimate Life Form's breath hitches upon feeling a clawed finger nudge his tight ring. After a few more laps on his length, that prodding finger dips into him, opening the older hedgehog. An odd feeling fills Shadow, the feeling not painful but not pleasurable either. It was just there.

With a few slow pumps into, Shadow pants lightly, his skin now coated with a thin layer of sweat beneath his fur. As pleasurable as the lapping on his length was, he still gasps in discomfort as a second finger pushes into him, stretching him.

Sonic picks up on the discomfort as that usual look of irritation rests on Shadow's face. However much he hated to see that look, he was pleased, if a bit surprised, to hear Shadow moan out his name. Sonic hated being rough, he strongly believed that was left for the battle field. For him, it was just so hard to be rough to the things you love. But he knew that deep down his hedgehog loves it rough. Knowing that Shadow ignores his own needs for his blue lover, Sonic decides to fulfill his mates growing desire, pumping his fingers into the squirming body quickly, winning more moans from tan lips.

Emerald eyes glaze over with lust with the sight of Shadow's ecstasy. With each inward nudge, the black body arched higher, filed claws scratching sheets. "Sonic please~"

With a shiver of his own, the werehog removes his claws from the other's body, getting between red streaked legs. Sonic gets into position, his arousal dripping with precum. Using this a s a sort of lubricant, Sonic pushes into the Ultimate Life Form, a groan escaping both with every inch. Sinking deep into the raven hedgehog, his private domain that only Sonic alone can go.

Once fully sheathed within the darker body, Sonic's wait for his lover to adjust was cut short with a tug. "Please" Shadow managed to pant out, begging with his eyes, the sheer need for his desire to be fulfilled. Without another thoughts, the powder blue werehog moves his hips, starting at a quick pace. The awkward motion is rewarded wit a low groan as the feeling itself caused Shadow to see stars behind his eyes.

With every thrust, Shadow felt his body grow hotter as his mind emptied. Usually, he was in full control. Full control of not only his self but what was going on in the bedroom. Aware of his surroundings. However, Shadow lost all coherent thought tonight. His whole body burns hot, the slicked up member sliding hot and hard through his entrance, tunneling into him with fierce power. Filed nails claw hastily at furry shoulders for sexual relief.

With another moan from the Ultimate Life Form, Sonic covers those open lips with his own, muffling those wonderful moans for him to hear. Another moan bleeds through closed lips.

After a few course licks to his lips from the other's tongue, Shadow finally grasps onto to whole point, opening his mouth, granting Sonic permission to invade. In his hazy state of mind, Shadow lets out yet another moan the moment their tongues graze one another. It was amazing how even though Sonic was a werehog for the night, he still tasted the same. Off in a sweet way, probably because of his ongoing diet of chilly dogs.

With his newfound and temporary strength, Sonic manages to control himself as he thrusts into Shadow's slightly smaller body with haste. Within moments, the black hedgehog was unable to hold in his noise as his entrance is abused.

Shadow quickly lost himself in the dark pleasures, his lover following suit. The two continued their harsh dance, bodies crashing with surprising strength. Shadow allowed himself to succumb to the overpowering sensation burning his flesh without warning. The dark hedgehog fell first, body ripping into an orgasm. Black fingers dig into blue fur as their owner loses control of himself and body. With a shuddering scream, Shadow releases his seed between their bodies.

As the Ultimate Life Form's body rode out it's orgasm, Sonic was pushed into his own, howling his pleasure into the surrounding moonlight. Upon releasing his own white fluid into his lover's body, Sonic could feel Shadow's shudder in his grasp. Sonic's thrusting continued, riding out their orgasm together, just as Shadow had always done with him. After a few more slow rocking motion, the werehog stops all movements, both creatures feel the need to catch their breaths, mind still hazy.

Shadow's pants were dignified, as expected, where as in Sonic's had changed to a low, hoarse pant. Not that it bothered the older of the two. In fact, he kind of liked it. It was another reason to add to his list of why he loves Sonic.

With a slick sound, Sonic pulls out of the darker male, his member retreating to the slit it ventured out of. With the intrusion leaving his rear, Shadow visibly shivers.

Once both hedgehogs catch their breath, Shadow interrupts the still air. "You needn't worry so much Sonic" a once dark voice soothes the quiet. "And you have no reason to be ashamed of who you are." Dark hands grasp onto a thick, blue arm, tugging gently. Getting the hint, the werehog takes his rightful place in bed, right next to Shadow. "You were the one who taught me that."

Now feeling confident in himself, as he should, Sonic speaks with his new voice with a small laugh. "Din't think you'd ever quote me."

With a laugh of his own, Shadow nuzzles the silver fur on his lover's chest. "I would not have dared to a year ago." The darker hedgehog relaxes as strong arms wrap around him. A feeling that will take quite some time to get use to. "However, a friend once told me that love changes a person."

With sleep filling the two young lovers, Sonic yawns before closing his eyes. "Maria sure was a great person."

For the first time, her name brought warmth instead of the usual pain. Shadow smiles to himself, closing his own heavy lids. "Yes. She was."


End file.
